There are few implements on the market that are readily utilizable by the average consumer for styling facial hair. In order to properly effect styling of facial hair it is necessary to have a readily maneuverable shaving implement. Most manual and electric razors on the market are adapted for shaving the entire face, and are not easily utilizable for styling.
According to the present invention a razor assembly is provided that is emminently suited for styling, yet also is utilizable for shaving large areas of the face, as is done with conventional manual razors. The razor assembly according to the invention provides the convenience of both styling and clean-shaving in a single implement, which implement is also easy to store and transport. The razor assembly according to the invention is ideal both for normal shaving and for trimming styles of sideburns, beards, and moustaches, to give a desired appearance.
The razor assembly according to the invention includes a handle first portion, with a first razor head means mounted at one end of the handle first portion for holding a razor having a predetermined width w (e.g., a conventional width blade cartridge). A second handle portion includes a second razor head means mounted at one end thereof for holding a razor having a predetermined width W', wherein W' is substantially less than W (e.g., a blade cartridge having a width about one-third W). Interconnecting means are provided for connecting the handle first and second portions together. The interconnecting means include means for pivotally connecting the handle first and second portions so that razors held by the first and second head means are movable from a first position wherein they are parallel and spaced relatively widely from each other with the first and second handle portions substantially in a straight line, to a second position wherein they are parallel to each other and disposed right next to each other, with the first and second handle portions making a small acute angle.
Each razor preferably comprises a replaceable cartridge (such as a double edge cartridge) having one or more blade edges extending outwardly from one side thereof. The interconnecting means mount the handle portion so that the blade edges of the cartridges extending from the first and second heads are disposed on the same side of the handle, and when the heads are in the position close to each other the blade edges are directed toward each other. Stops formed integrally with the handle portions define the maximum-distance spacing between the heads.
The razor assembly according to the invention may be packaged with a plurality of styling and conventional cartridges for convenience.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a readily utilizable, simple razor assembly that can be utilized both for styling and normal shaving. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.